The invention relates to a method for producing a rotary tool, which comprises a base body, which extends in a longitudinal direction and in which at least one flute is ground in by grinding in a first partial flute with a first helix angle in a first grinding step and by subsequently grinding in a second partial flute with a second helix angle that is different form the first helix angle in a second grinding step, so that a flute that expands in the longitudinal direction is formed. The invention furthermore relates to a rotary tool.
An appropriate rotary tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 750,537, for example. The rotary tool shown there has two flutes, which substantially coincide and are connected to one another and thereby form a flute with an increasing width. For this purpose, the first flute is introduced first and then, along an edge of this flute, a second flute with a lesser flute depth is formed.